As shown in FIG. 1A, typical emergency breathing mask deployment systems include a generally rectangular shaped storage container 12 carrying a fluid valve assembly 14, one or more oronasal oxygen masks 16 and means, generally indicated at 18, for supporting masks 16 thereon in a stowed condition within container 12. As known to those of ordinary skill in the art, the masks 16 have to be stowed in such a way that they will unfold during deployment without tangling. With the conventional systems, the masks 16 may have to be repacked in the container 12 by aircraft technicians several times during the usable life of the container 12 and/or aircraft. For example, the masks 16 may have to be replaced after a predetermined period of time, the masks may have to be repacked after inspection or they may have to be repacked after a deployment. In order to repack the masks 16 in the container 12, components, which typically include the oxygen tubes 29, reservoir bag 38, elastic strap 34 and lanyards 60, must be carefully folded and coiled as shown in FIG. 1B so that the mask 16 deploys properly and does not become tangled during an emergency situation. The process of repacking masks is time-consuming and costly given the labor rates of aircraft technicians.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that eliminates the need to have aircraft technicians manually repack oxygen masks during service-related replacement of masks. In addition while most masks are mounted in the ceilings of aircraft, some aircraft will require mounting in the sidewalls or as part of a seat assembly. In these aircraft there is a need for an emergency mask system that can be deployed by forces other than gravity. There is also a need for a method and apparatus that meets both needs.